The present disclosure relates to power supply systems, and more particularly for an improved efficiency of a power supply system providing power to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to acquire, process and store information. One option available to users is information handling system (IHS). The IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, entertainment, and/or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panel based display devices have been commonly utilized in many IHSs due to their compact size, and low power consumption. Power supply systems that supply power to LCDs typically generate a high voltage to initially turn on the LCD and then lower the voltage when current begins to flow through the LCD. Such power supply systems typically include an inverter circuit to convert a direct current (DC) voltage received as an input to a regulated AC voltage generated as an output.
It is a common practice to cover one or more components of the power supply systems such as the inverter by a metal/aluminum foil and/or use an aluminum-magnesium (AL-MG) LCD cover for limiting the effects of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or electromagnetic compatibility (EMC). A user may be often surprised to find out that an LCD panel having the protective aluminum foil may not operate after approximately 30 minutes of operation at the maximum brightness. Failure analysis generally shows a likely occurrence of a shutdown of the power supply system due to an abnormal operating condition.
Therefore, a need exists to improve the reliability and the efficiency of the power supply system. More specifically, a need exists to develop tools and techniques that provide an improved power conversion efficiency of the inverter while providing EMI/EMC containment. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for an improved efficiency of a power supply system included in an IHS, absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.